1. Field
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a display device including the TFT array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device is a device for displaying an image. An organic light emitting display device has been recently spotlighted as a display device.
The organic light emitting display device has a self-emitting characteristic, and does not need a separate light source as a liquid crystal display device does, and thus thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. The organic light emitting display device exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, high response speed, and the like.
In general, the organic light emitting display device includes gate wires disposed on a substrate and extending in one direction, data wires extending in a direction across the gate wires, pixel circuits respectively connected to the gate wires and the data wires, and an organic light emitting diode connected to the pixel circuits. As a high resolution display has been recently pursued, a space for the pixel circuit becomes narrower.